Love and Death in LA
by gogo-girlie
Summary: Sequel to Second Beginnings. Catherine is visiting Angel in LA at a time when a seriel killer is on the loose. Sort of M lite. Please review, cause I'm needy.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: My re-written sequel to "Second Beginnings". This is more M lite for some violence and sexy stuff. Catherine is visiting Angel in LA. Less Slayer fighting in this one. I can only write "roundhouse kick" so many times before I make it lame. The translation for the german spoke in this is in italics. Please leave reviews, I thrive off it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Whedonverse. If I did, things would be a lot different.

XXXXX

Catherine stepped outside of the massive hotel and took in a deep breath. The building was an architectural wonder and it was a real beauty. Catherine couldn't understand why she felt so jumpy. It'd been only three months since she last saw everyone and she just talked to Dawn four days ago. The cab driver loaded his arms with luggage while Catherine held a few smaller bags and a sheath holding a gilded Sword. They stepped into the empty lobby and Catherine motioned for the driver to set the bags off to the side. As she paid the fare, Catherine could hear distance voices coming closer to the lobby.

"So then Robert decides to jump on his brother's bed instead," said a blonde woman as she came into view. Her laughter was mixed by the darker blonde that followed. The first blonde noticed Catherine standing by the door looking nervous.

"Hi, can we help?" the woman asked when the sudden yelp behind her stopped any further questions.

"Omigosh, Cat when did you get here?" Dawn asked as she rushed forward to give her friend a hug. Catherine returned the hug while she answered her.

"Just now. I wasn't sure anybody was even here."

"Oh, the guys took the Slayers to kill some kind of mustard demon or something. All I know was it was icky and I didn't want to ruin my new jeans." They both laughed at the comment as Catherine's eyes drifted to the blonde now leaning against the front desk. She was tall and looked to be in her mid-thirties or forties. Dawn followed her gaze and began the introductions.

"Kate, this is Catherine, an old friend of Angel's and Cat this is Det. Kate Lockely." The two women shook hands when the Kate's name triggered something in Catherine.

"Oh yeah, Kate. Angel mentioned you before. Some case involving zombies. But I thought you were let go?"

"I was. But with the destruction of Wolfram & Hart, the police were finally able to get rid of the corrupt cops and asked me to come back. So, my husband Gerald and I packed up the kids and moved back to LA," Kate explained. Something about the girl made Kate like her, and she hoped they would become friends. She turned to Dawn and tapped the manila folder sitting on the desk. "Have Angel let me know if he finds anything. I'll talk to you later Dawn. Catherine it was nice to meet." Catherine gave her a warm smile and waved bye as the detective left the hotel.

"Hey sit down and I'll pour us some coffee. The boys should be back in a few minutes. This will give us a chance to gossip." Catherine sat down on the round couch in the middle of the lobby and accepted the mug as Dawn flopped down beside her. After Dawn settled she began her barrage of questions.

"What's the new Watcher Ackerly like? How are the new slayers? Who's CJ seeing now? How long are you going to be here? What about the club?"

"Okay, slow down. Cale Ackerly is a great Watcher and really funny. Jamila and Zanna are super sweet and two wonderful fighters. CJ is actually dating Cale, but they're keeping it quiet for now. I'm here for a few weeks and CJ's watching the club. Did I get everything."

"Wait, the new watcher's gay?"

"If he wasn't before, he is now. So how is school and everyone?"

"Everyone is fine. Illyria is in Boston helping Faith with something or other and school is school."

While the girls chatted inside, a black SUV pulled up to the front of the hotel and several people filed out. Connor and Angel helped Gunn out of the vehicle while three young girls covered in yellow slime exited on the other side. A tiny blonde slayer angrily muttered in German at Angel. "Ich hasse, im Schlamm bedeckt zu werden." _I hate being covered in slime._

"Um, yeah, of course," he replied not having the slightest idea what she had just said. As the group approached the doors Angel felt the pull in his gut again. This time it was stronger and he knew she was nearby. Angel quickly made his way up the front steps and saw her looking at him come through the door. Catherine handed her cup off to Dawn and made her way over to Angel who took her into a big hug. They pulled apart slightly when the others entered the room. Connor showing his happiness at seeing her, the others looking on curiously.

"When did you get in?" Angel asked looking down at her.

"About ten minutes ago. I got to meet your friend Kate. Are you working on a big case?"

"You're on vacation remember. Don't worry about it. Oh hey I want you to meet some people. These are some fellow Slayers. Gabriella, Raquel, and Elsie. Elsie speaks German, so if you could help with the translating while you're here…" he began to ask.

"You're so lucky I know languages. Of course I'll help." Catherine stepped back to get a better look at the slayers when her eyes fell on the man in the wheelchair. Smiling brightly she offered her hand to him.

"Hi, I'm Catherine, you must be the famous Gunn." Gunn shook her hand firmly and returned the smile.

"And you're the pretty lady Caty. You are so much better looking than Angel said." Gunn's remark caused both Catherine and Angel to blush. Everyone began making their way into the lobby as the slayers ran upstairs to shower. Angel glanced at the luggage near the door and the sheathed Sword leaning against them.

"Exactly how long were you planning to say?" Angel asked. Catherine's eyes dropped for a moment before she answered.

"Only a week or two. Some of those bags are empty. I plan on doing some major shopping while I'm here." Angel walked over to the desk where Kate had left the folder and picked it up. He caught Catherine's eye as she looked on curiously.

"I know what you're thinking and no. You're not going to get involved in this. Not while you're on vacation. Dawn, why don't you take Caty to the kitchen to get some food while Connor takes the bags upstairs. I'll meet you guys in the kitchen." Catherine watched Angel walk to the offices in the back as she followed Dawn to the kitchen. As she helped Dawn prepare sandwiches for everyone, they discussed Catherine's plans for the week.

"Well, tomorrow I'm going to see an old friend of mine and maybe take in a few sights."

"I don't have class tomorrow, maybe I could come with you," Dawn suggested. Catherine hesitated for a second before assuring her that the idea was great. Instantly the kitchen was filled with hungry slayers and warriors alike.

"Haben Sie irgendwelche mit gerechtem Truthahn und mayonnaise?" _Do you have any with just turkey and mayonnaise?_

"Ich kann Sie ein reales schnelles bilden," Catherine said as she began making another sandwich. Everyone looked at her in wonder. "What? All I said was I'd make her a sandwich. She wants turkey with mayo." The group just nodded and went back to eating and their conversations. Angel just smiled at her as she talked to the little blonde slayer. As he watched her he could feel something building. Something new and familiar at the same time. Angel shook the thoughts out of his head and returned to the warm mug of blood in his hands.

After everyone had eaten, the crowd headed upstairs for the night. The Slayers slept on the second floor with Gunn whose room was at the end of the hall. Catherine continued to follow Angel after saying goodnight to Dawn and Connor at the doorways of their separate rooms. The room was done in lovely hues of pale greens and yellows.

"I hope you like it. I know it's not as big as your fancy loft, but I thought it'd be best if you were next to my room."

"I love it," Catherine said honestly. The thought of Angel being in the room next to hers caused a small flutter in her stomach that she hadn't expected. Yawning, she said goodnight to Angel as he closed her door. Soon Catherine was asleep but had troubling dreams all night.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Again, I own nothing. Don't sue. Please leave luv in the form of reviews. The translations for the German and Romanian are in italics. I'm not an expert so if I screw up don't yell.

XXXXX

Catherine awoke close to noon and decided to unpack her things, doubting anyone else would be awake. As she placed her clothes in the drawers of a dresser, Catherine called CJ back home to check on things. Typical questions were asked as they both filled each other in on how everyone was doing. As Catherine was about to hang up, CJ's voice took a serious tone.

"Have you told them why you're there?" he asked.

"I will later if I think I need to. This isn't about them and I don't even think Angel would want to be involved," she said quietly. Catherine heard the huffy sigh from the other end. "I promise I'll tell them soon and I'll be extra careful. I swear."

"You better, otherwise I'm kicking your ass. Be careful."

"Always am. Bye CJ." Catherine placed the phone back onto the receiver and finished unpacking. After she had finished stacking the extra weapons in the wardrobe, she removed a framed photograph. Looking at, Catherine sat on the bed and fought back the sadness threatening to wash over her as her fingers traced the outline of the people in the picture. Ten years since CJ and her had lost their friend Charlie. I'll finish this. I'll make it right, she thought before placing the picture on the night stand. Catherine took a deep breath to steady herself before heading to the lobby. Catherine quietly made her way down to the lobby and noticed no one was around. The files, she reminded herself as she headed towards the back offices where Angel had went last night. Stepping into his office she looked around at the books and few photos he had put up. She recognized Connor being held as a baby by a dark haired girl. One of Gunn, standing proudly with Angel and several other people. She recognized the platinum blonde vampire from her slayer memories. One of the girls looked almost exactly like Illyria only more human and she stood beside a very distinguished young man. Okay, quit being nosy and look for those files, she scolded herself. Catherine checked the papers on the top of the desk then looked at the locked file cabinet. Do I really want to break the lock? she thought. Catherine never got the chance to decide as she heard approaching footsteps. Hastily she moved to the lobby by the coffee machine to seem like she had just gotten there. Dawn and the little blonde slayer were sleepily making there way down the stairs.

"Ooo, coffee. You read my mind. You up for some breakfast?" Dawn greeted yawning, "How 'bout it Elsie?"

Elsie just stared at her blankly when Catherine came to the rescue. "Wurden Sie mögen irgendein Frühstück?" _Would you like some breakfast_

"Oh-, ja. Wie über Eier und Wurst?" _Oh, yes. How about eggs and sausage?_ Elsie said with a smile. Catherine smiled back and let Dawn know what she wanted. Agreeing with the idea, the three made their way to the kitchen and discussed plans for the day as they prepared breakfast.

Angel sat in his room looking over the files Kate had brought him. In truth it was more a glance. He'd been sitting there since he heard Catherine wake up and the one ended conversation with CJ that morning. Now Angel knew she was hiding something and it bothered him that she still didn't want to involve him. Angel forced himself to concentrate on the files. There had been a sudden rash of murders in LA. Nothing really seemed to link anyone together. Locations, ethnicity, age, gender were all different. The only thing linking them was the way they had been killed. Kate knew they had a serial killer on their hands but couldn't make any reasonable connections, which made her bring the case to Angel. Now he sat here wondering how he was going to make a connection and stop this maniac. Voices drifted up the floors and Angel decided to head down for breakfast, hoping to learn a little bit more as to Catherine's being there. Catherine felt Angel approaching and tried to steel herself before he entered. Somehow he always managed to unhinge her calm exterior just a little.

"So, what are your plans for the day Catherine?" he asked. Suspicion tinged his tone and Catherine knew he was up to something. Calmly she began to answer when Dawn cut her off.

"We're heading down to Melrose for some shopping fun. Unless you need me here to man the phones?"

"No, that's fine Dawn. You deserve some time off. But I want you two to be careful. There's a maniac roaming about so take your cells' so you can call us. We'll be here training," Angel said all the while looking directly at Catherine. She returned his stare showing as much indifference as she could.

"Well I'm going to head upstairs and get ready," Catherine said putting her dishes away and heading for her room. She was almost to her door when a hand caught her by her upper arm. She allowed herself to be turned and found she staring into dark eyes full of concern.

"Why are you really here Caty? And don't so vacation, because I know that's not why," Angel said in a deep tone. Catherine started to feel a low tingle in the small of her back as she looked into his eyes. She quickly turned her head to avoid his gaze.

"I'm here to see some people. Old friends of mine. And that's the truth. Ask Dawn because she's coming with me to meet them if you don't believe me," Catherine said evenly. Angel could still feel the sensation that she was holding something back. He felt her temperature quickly rise for a minute before she calmed herself. Something was making him feel nervous just touching her and he let go. Not knowing what was going on but he could feel something. Something he couldn't explain. When he released her Catherine practically ran to her room and closed the door, leaving Angel to stare after her. On the other side, Catherine gulped for air. Why was she feeling like this? she thought to herself. Old feelings started to resurface and she forced them down. It's been over a hundred years, get a grip Catherine, she chided herself as she stepped into the shower. Down the hall, Angel heard her heartbeat race. He stood a moment more and willed the feelings not to come. I'm imagining things, he reasoned with himself and pushed the thoughts from his mind.

Catherine and Dawn leisurely strolled up and down Melrose Avenue shopping and visiting. They were becoming fast friends and Catherine could see the spark the young girl had. They talked about how she'd soon be done with school and what she was planning on next when the conversation turned to Connor and Angel.

"So, do you think Connor will be in you near future?" Catherine asked coyly. Dawn choked a little on her mochacinno before answering.

"I hope so. I mean, I know everyone thinks we're really too young and we don't know and that love is hard. But all I know is, I feel so lost when he's not around, like I wouldn't be able to survive."

"I know the feeling. I think you guys know what you want."

"I wish everyone else thought that way. Buffy keeps telling me a real love takes forever, that you sometimes never noticed the real love in front of you till it's too late and I know Angel agrees with her. They think we love each other out of convenience."

"I don't think you do. Sometimes, it does take a while to notice real love, but sometimes you know right away. You have common things. That should be a good idea that this could work, not that it's anything less."

Dawn smiled at the thought. It was nice to hear someone have a different opinion. One that gave her hope. Catherine stared ahead thoughtfully. "Don't let anyone tell you what you feel isn't real. Even if it doesn't last forever. The point is its real now, and you can work on keeping it that way." Dawn was about to thank her for the advice, when Catherine stopped in front of a small occult store. Catherine opened the door and headed in as Dawn curiously followed.

The store was small but spacious. It was brightly decorated with beads and fabrics. Dawn thought of the old Magic Box from Sunnydale as she looked around. Suddenly a small older looking woman emerged form the back. She wore a red kerchief over her dark curls. The woman was adorned with jewelry galore and looked every bit the part of the pictures of old gypsies. The woman's dark eyes grew large as she spotted Catherine and rushed towards the woman with open arms and shouting phrases Dawn could barely understand.

"Al meu copil! Mi-e dor de tine!" _My child I have missed you_

"Sabina! I missed you too. You look wonderful," Catherine said as she stepped back to look at her. Dawn stood silently in a slight awe. The woman's accent was heavy and somehow Dawn knew she had heard it somewhere before.

"You flatter me to much," Sabina said as she motioned for them to sit down at a table covered in rich cloths. "It is well to see you child. How is CJ?"

"He's the same and sends his love."

"Good. And who is this young one?" she asked looking finally at Dawn. Dawn sat speechless, not knowing what to say, so Catherine answered for her.

"This is Dawn. Sister to the greatest slayer ever," Catherine answered smiling. Dawn smiled nervously at the woman who was observing her with a sharpness Dawn wasn't used to.

"Ah, but you were once more, yes? A cheie lumina, key of light. Oh well that is past," Sabina said looking her over then turned back to Catherine. "You come to have your future read finally my dear."

"Not if I can help it. I'm here to make sure you're okay. I heard some things…"

"Yes the moarte, death of our people. I fear the a daunator, an evil is involved. It is possible the vrajitor, the sorcerer has come for vengeance." Sabina looked at Catherine somberly. Her smile now gone from her face. Catherine sat stonily soaking in what the woman was saying. Deep down she knew but now her fears were realized. Dawn sat quietly watching the exchange. She knew something was happening, but didn't know what.

Outside, a dark figure watched the store. He knew she would return to this place soon. He smiled at the thought of his vengeance being sated with her death. The smile grew wider as he thought of the dark blonde that was accompanying her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Owning nothing. Please don't hurt me if my Romanian is rusty.

XXXXX

Catherine and Sabina looked silently at each other till the bell over the store's door brought Sabina out of her thoughts. Putting on a welcoming smile she walked over to the customers. Dawn was sitting motionless, her eyes never leaving Catherine's face.

"Cat, what's going on? Who's back?' she whispered quietly. Catherine shook herself out of her stupor and looked at her. Her eyes becoming damp looked into the worried eyes of Dawn.

"I'll explain more when we get back to the hotel. Just trust me right now okay? I brought you so that maybe your watchers skills could help me later on."

Dawn was taken slightly aback at the sudden compliment and smiled reassured at Catherine who began to relax a little. Sabina walked back to the table with some tissues having finished with the patrons.

"Silly tourists. Here child, dry your eyes then do an old lady a favor and go make us some tea. Don't worry Dawn, I don't bite," Sabina said jokingly at Dawn. As Catherine walked to the back of the store, Sabina pulled out a deck of cards from one of her pockets and began to shuffle them. Dawn looked on slightly nervous. Sabina just smiled at the young woman. Finally Dawn got up the courage to ask the question that was annoying her.

"Are you a gypsy?"

Sabina's smile grew wider at the question and began placing the cards face down on the table as she answered.

"We prefer to be called Rom. 'gypsy' is what the gaje, our persecutors called us. You are very keen sighted cheie. I understand your weariness of the Rom. I know all about your sister and the vampir."

Dawn's eyes lowered as she remembered the curse, Jenny, and all the horrible things her sister and Angel suffered threw. Sabina placed a hand on Dawn's trying to comfort her as she explained.

"That was done so long ago. That's one thing the Kalderash do that just isn't always sensible. So quick to take vengeance. We, the Ursari, are not like that. We are a Rom nation full of entertainers. We love life and would never have made such a silly curse with a way to release the evil. But we all must stand together now. And the younger Rom do not see things so black and white. The blestemat, the cursed one is no longer on the minds of the Rom. As far as I'm concerned, he has re-paid his debt and the Rom should a ierta, forgive him." Sabina said the last sentence with an air of finality, as if the subject were now closed and not to be re-opened. Surprisingly, Dawn felt better, as if things were laid to rest and looked at the pattern of cards on the table.

"These are tarot cards." Dawn said as she looked up into the smiling face of Sabina.

"Yes. Madame Valeriu, that's me, shall now read your fortune, or parts of it." Sabina slowly turned the cards over and murmured little hms and ums as she looked at the illustrations.

"You are iubire, in love with someone deosebit, special. I see minunat, wonderful things ahead. Life filled with cunoştinţe, knowledge," Sabina's voice stayed light and happy as she continued till she got to a set of cards near the end. Her tone became a little more serious, but remained hopeful. "You will have miscari, trouble. Life can never be easy. I see you combatere, fighting and you will not be alone. But, your love will see you and baiat, the boy through."

Catherine had just walked into the room with the tea as Sabina finished with the last card. Dawn looked at Catherine beaming at the fortune she was told and Catherine looked at Sabina with a slight annoyance.

"Sabina quit telling everyone their futures. It takes the fun away," she said as she handed Sabina the teacup.

"You worry much. I only gave her a peek. The cheie needs to know she has a future. Wouldn't you like a preview as well my little one?"

"No thank you. I'll take my chances. Charlie used to try to read me constantly. Now I see where her stubbornness cam from."

"Ah, Catalin. I could not have asked for a better fiica, daughter. So puternic, strong," Sabina said quietly as she sipped her tea. "Someday I will see your viitor, your future and it will be glorious. Back to serious matters. I know the Rom need ajutor, help. They trust you Caterine, you are didkai, friend of the Rom. You can not fight this bătălie, this battle alone. You will need the Champion."

Catherine's eyes widened at this statement. She doubted the Rom would want Angel to help or if Angle would even want to help them at all. She began to protest the idea weakly.

"But Sabina, he is blestemat. I don't think the Rom-"

"The Rom need him to survive and should ask his forgiveness and be grateful for the help. No more discussion. As an elder to the Ursari, I demand they help you and the Champion. You can not argue anymore."

Catherine knew the matter was now out of her hands and hoped she could convince Angel to help out. Sabina looked out the window and saw that the streets were getting dark. She raised herself from her chair and clasped her hands around Catherine's.

"I know you will succeed. Be cinstit, honest with him. Your fericire, your happiness depends on it," Sabina removed her hands and took off a golden bracelet decorated with tiny charms. She hooked the bracelet onto Catherine's wrist and whispered quietly in Romanian as she held her hands over it. "This will help ward off the black vrajtorie, sorcery. Be safe." Sabina hugged her close.

"I will," Catherine responded. Dawn stood up as well and hugged the woman tightly as she whispered thank you.

"Many things to see still cheie. I know you will protect your loved ones well." The two women started to walk out the door when Sabina stopped Catherine and placed a white envelope in her hands. "Do not open this till the morrow," she said seriously. Catherine nodded her head in agreement and followed Dawn out the door and down the street. A few minutes later when the two ladies were down the street and out of sight, a dark robed figure stepped into the shop. Sabina stood facing him bravely, holding back the fear fighting to the surface. The figure took down his hood to reveal the pale face of a blonde haired man. His deep green eyes were dark from the evil within. He grinned slightly at the old woman and began to speak to her in a throaty voice.

"Sabina Valeriu. It has truly been to long. I hear you are now an Elder to the Ursari. Shame your Catalin was not here to see it."

"You can not break me with the name of my dead daughter, Adrian. Your time shall come."

"Did you see it in the cards Sabina? I'm not some make believe genie. I am real, a mortal. I do not fear what insignificant powers you think you posess."

"Our războinic, our warrior will destroy you."

"I will destroy that weak immortal Catherine, just like I destroyed your daughter, just like I will destroy you," Adrian said angrily. He produced a dagger from behind his back. Black symbols were etched into the blade. Sabina still stood firm, not even taking the slightest step back. She had been preparing herself for this moment for the past decade.

"I know I am to die tonight. But you will not succeed in destroying Caterine. She will finish this and you."

"I think she'll find that difficult. She still has a problem with taking a human life. Do you think she'll be able to live through the death of another friend?"

Sabina's eyes lit up with fear. Not Dawn, she thought. Suddenly Adrian grabbed her by the back of her head and brought the dagger across her throat in one quick motion. Adrian left her lying on the floor in her shop. Stepping over the pool of blood now on the floor, he made his way to the direction Catherine had walked in. Smiling, he wiped the blade clean.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I own nothing, blah, blah, blah. Except my own ideas.

XXXXX

Catherine and Dawn reached the Hyperion at a quarter to eight. They had stopped to eat before heading back. Connor sat waiting patiently for Dawn in the lobby and hugged her tightly upon her return.

"I've missed you all day," he said smiling softly at her. Dawn shyly returned the smile and walked over to her desk with him to talk about her day. Connor stopped abruptly to look back at Catherine.

"Angel said he wanted to talk to you about something. I think he's upstairs," he said and then let Dawn finish leading him to a chair behind the front desk. Catherine gulped nervously as she headed upstairs to her room to put her bags away. She felt like she was heading into the principals office and was about to be lead to a giant noose. I'll put my bags away first, then I'll see him, she thought. Catherine knew he was in her room the minute she opened the door. She turned on the main light and saw him sitting quietly looking out the window. Angel was holding the files Kate gave him in one hand, and Catherine's photo of her and her friends in the other.

"A bit over dramatic to sit in the dark and wait for me," Catherine said shortly, angered that he had gone through her things. She began folding the new clothes she bought and put them away when Angel began his questioning. His tone was hard and serious. He couldn't believe Catherine had lied to him like this.

"Why are you really here? And don't say 'vacation' because CJ called me not long after you left. He told me that I needed to know you were here for revenge," Angel saw Catherine's back stiffening at his words. When she didn't turn around he continued. "You could've said something. I want to help but I'm not going to have you lie to me like that. Now, are you going to tell me what's really going on? I assume it has something to do with the case Kate gave me."

Catherine turned to face him. He still sat by the window, but his eyes looked more worried now then angry, even though they hadn't lost some of their harshness.

"First off, I wasn't trying to lie to you. I was waiting to make sure I was right about what I assumed before I involved you. If I was hiding something, do you think I would've taken Dawn with me to visit my friend Sabina? Secondly, I wasn't sure how you'd react knowing I was didkai. And lastly, I'm kicking CJ's ass for ratting me out, so you can just stop being pissed at me. It's not like you're always an open book."

"Didkai? You're friends with the gypsies?" Angel said loudly, jumping from his chair. "You took Dawn with you to go see a gypsy? Do you have any idea what they put her and Buffy through with that little curse? What they put me through?"

"The PC term is Rom, and yes I know. Sabina isn't part of the clan that cursed you. She's Ursari, not Kalderash like Jenny. Not all Rom are bad you know. I never judged you by Angelus' actions, don't judge my friends by someone else's."

"It doesn't matter. They still helped Angelus practically kill Buffy with their little loophole. I lost Buffy because of them."

"No you didn't lose Buffy because of them. You lost Buffy because you lost her. The Rom washed their hands of you a long time ago. They haven't had power over your soul for years now. Don't get me started on where the blame lies in the breakup of you and Buffy," Catherine said heatedly. Angel's fury was building in him and Catherine noticed as she saw his dark eyes yellowing. His anger didn't stop her though and she continued on in a serious tone.

"You wanna know why I'm here then fine I'll tell you. I'm here to save the Rom from a crazy psycho out to destroy them because of some delusions and kill me at the same time. And you're going to help me."

"Why would I want to do that?" Angel asked narrowing his eyes at Catherine who was openly glaring at him. She walked over and placed the palm of her hand in the center of his chest, then pushed him back into his chair.

"You're going to listen and not interrupt. If you don't then I'll take you outside and beat the shit out of you till you do. Don't test me right now, I'm a little moody."

Angel sat for a minute, thinking on whether he should take her down but decided to listen to her and settled back into the chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ten years ago, a stranger showed up in town. Right after, people with any connections with the Rom started dying. Charlie cast a few spells and found him quickly. She was Rom and very strong in the occult. We found out the reason for him being in town was that they were heading to Sunnydale to kill a Kalderash Rom, named Janna. I believe you remember her as Jenny. He was hoping that with her gone they could bring back Angelus. To help evil rule and rid the world of loathsome gypsies. This was right about the time Buffy first appeared. Before anyone even really knew you at all. Charlie decided to help me out, not because of Jenny, but because of you. She thought the same as me that you were worthy of forgiveness and shouldn't have to relive life as Angelus. That's right, a 'gypsy' helped you. I tracked the killer down in an alley and we started fighting. I realized fast that he was human. He didn't even possess magical powers. I wounded him just enough to try and take him to the police. But he stabbed me in the leg with a dagger and ran off screaming he'd kill me. The next night I stayed late at the club to finish up some paperwork and Charlie went home. Adrian as waiting for me, but instead he found something better. He burned her alive and promised to kill the nation I was didkai to. I had the furies put the anti-violence shield up the next day. I couldn't save my best friend who was helping me save you. The least you could do is help save her people," Catherine finished with her tone taking on a note of pleading. Her eyes were misty and her ire had dissolved to sadness. Angel lowered his eyes as he stood, then took Catherine into a hug.

"I'll do it for you Caty. I won't let this guilt consume you and lose you to it.," he said softly, stroking her hair. He let her go and picked up the files form the table.

"I'll call Kate and tell her we found the pattern. We'll beat this guy." Angel stood looking at her a few minutes more then left for the training room. He needed to pummel something, bad.

Connor and Dawn watched Angel trudge toward the training room. Connor let out a low whistle after his father passed.

"Well, I guess that means he's all caught up now," he said. Dawn had filled him in on everything that had happened at the store. Catherine had explained about Charlie during dinner which was why Dawn was now looking over ways to defeat or subdue this guy. She was hoping Willow might know of something and sent her an email. Dawn stretched and looked at the time. It was almost nine in the evening and she had to be up early for school.

"I should probably head up for the night. I'll finish this in the morning," Dawn said yawning.

"I'll stay up and wait for Willow to answer back," Connor offered.

"You're so sweet. No wonder I love you so much," Dawn said and suddenly felt her face reddened. They hadn't mentioned the L word to each other yet and now it was out in the open. Connor's mouth dropped open a little bit and searched his brain to find a response. Dawn shifted uneasily, realizing that it was too soon to say it.

"You love me?" he asked quietly.

"I need to go to bed," she muttered, refusing to answer his question. She hurried upstairs before her tears of embarrassment and rejection could fall. Inside her room, Dawn flopped down on her bed and silently cried out the hurt. He didn't answer back, Dawn thought sadly, he doesn't love me at all. Downstairs, Connor slowly came out of his shock and realized how much he'd just hurt the woman he loved. He silently walked over to his desk and unlocked the bottom drawer and opened it. Beneath the papers was a small gray jeweler's box. He opened the box and stared at the claddaugh ring that sat inside. He'd ordered it from Ireland when they had come back from the battle with Quinn. He loved her, he just didn't know how or when to make it known. Connor sighed heavily and closed the box back up. I'll find a way Dawn, he thought, I promise we'll be together.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I Angel were mine. Sigh. But the other stuff is. Please review, cause it makes me feel pretty.

XXXXX

The Slayers followed Gunn into the quiet lobby. Gunn wheeled himself over to the desk Connor was sitting behind. He sat motionless, staring at a blank computer screen with his hands clasped together.

"Hey, that's some pretty interesting work you're doin' there," Gunn said loudly, jerking the boy from his deep thoughts. Connor sat up and tried to stammer out his reasons for being there.

"Well, I was um, about to um-"

"You were brooding like your old man does. My guess it's over Dawn because it's always 'bout a girl. Speaking of brooding, where is your old man?"

"Uh I think he's still downstairs. He's not exactly in the best of moods right now," Connor said lowly as he ran his fingers through his hair. He stood up and patted Gunn on the shoulder before heading up to his room. Gunn wheeled himself down the hallway to where the pool used to be. Angel had it filled in not long after the incident with the water-bug demons, as Gunn always referred to them. Now it was a training room with plenty of room to practice killing and hunting demons. As Gunn moved loser to the room he could here the sound of fists meeting the punching bag in hard punches. Gunn quietly entered the room and watch Angel beat the bag with an anger not seen in a few years. Angel's back was turned to Gunn who decided to announce his presence the same way he did with Connor.

"You really are showing that bag whose boss, aren't ya?" Gunn said loudly as he moved closer to the vampire. Angel had stopped mid-swing and turned just enough to see Gunn heading his way. Angel's face still held a slight scowl that showed he was still mad about something. Or someone, Gunn thought absently to himself.

"Gunn. How'd the slaying go?" Angel asked as he resumed his punches on the bag. Gunn now held the bag from the other side and began to answer.

"Not bad actually. Raquel did a nice roundhouse kick on this one vamp. Gabrielle has gotten way better with her punches and other than the slight language barrier Elsie really picked up her speed in her kicks and defenses. It was a goodnight. About twenty vamps down in Shady Hills Cemetery. Girls are rockin'. What about you? How's your girl doin'?"

"She's not my girl. She's my friend who lied to me about going to see a gypsy today and now wants me to help fight for them in a battle against a serial killer," Angel muttered through clenched teeth. His fists picked up speed with every word he said. "All because she was friends with one and now wants revenge. And then tells me that the gypsies aren't to blame for me and Buffy. Like she knows."

Gunn held the bag quietly as Angel pummeled it some more and repeated the earlier conversation he had had with Catherine. Gunn thought a few minutes more before he decided to shed some light on the situation.

"So, you're mad that she lied when she was actually waiting to make sure she was right before sending everyone off to fight something that might not be here?"

Angel paused again. This time feeling slightly foolish about why he was mad. He stood for a minute more before answering.

"Well, yeah if you have to make it sound like that. But still, gypsies, or Rom, or whatever they call themselves. She knows how I feel about them."

"And that's probably why she waited. That and she knows you're a good man. You already agreed to help her. If you didn't want to, she wouldn't have made you. Something tells me Catherine isn't like that."

"It's never been exactly easy for me to tell her no, Gunn," Angel said as he walked over to the chair where a towel was waiting from him. He wiped off his face and didn't want to continue this discussion. Gunn had taken over Wesley's role of getting him to talk when he didn't want to. Gunn knowing this advanced on the vampire. He wasn't going to let the subject drop.

"I know you like her man, that's why you didn't say no. Everyone here can see it. Catherine is right about you needing to fight and you know it. And, I'm sorry bro, but she's right about you and Buffy. I'm not about to get into details with you on that but I know she'll be more than willing to shed light on that relationship."

"I loved Buffy. I still do," Angel replied, his voice low. Even as he said it, something felt different. Almost like it wasn't quite true. Angel dismissed the thought and started to walk back upstairs to his room. Gunn followed, changing the subject.

"And speaking of girls, you might wanna talk to your son. When I came in, he was sitting in the dark, looking an awful lot like you when you get into brood mode."

"You mean Connor and Dawn," Angel stated, "I knew that this was going to be a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Those two probably should never have gotten this serious so fast. I can see where this is heading. They're not old enough to know what love is. They're just kids thinking it's all swell and wonderful."

"Angel, I'm not about to get involved in puppy love, but I thought you might want to tell your boy to lighten up. We already have one full time gloomy, we sure as hell don't need two," Gunn said as he went into the elevator.

"Hey," Angel yelled at the closing elevator doors.

The next day at school, Dawn walked around in a fog. She couldn't stop thinking of Connor's face when she had said the L-word to him. What am I going to do, she thought as she tapped her pencil on the table in the library. Dawn had decided to stay after her classes at the library to study, hoping she could avoid Connor for a little longer. Suddenly she became aware of someone standing next to her. She looked up into the dark green eyes of a young man.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you but I was wondering if this seat was taken?" he asked in a soothing voice. Dawn couldn't help but feel a slight flutter deep inside.

"Uh, sure. Be my guest," she answered quietly. The blond-haired man sat down beside her and placed a few books on the table. Dawn realized she was staring and turned her eyes back to the book in front of her. His voice caused her to look at him once more.

"What is it you're studying so hard?" he asked in a low voice smiling at her. Dawn returned the smile.

"Um, Shakespeare. I'm taking this Shakespeare Lit class. By the way, I'm Dawn," she said, stretching out her hand. The man took it lightly.

"Hi Dawn. Just call me David," he said. Dawn was looking into his eyes and felt like she was falling into them. Dave just continued to hold her hand and until she nervously pulled it away. He looked at her smooth neck. Dawn noticed him staring and quickly began to gather her things.

"I realized I'm going to be late for work. Bye," she s said hastily while pushing in her chair.

"See you around."

Dawn walked into the hotel dazedly. She still didn't know what to do about Connor. And then that guy David just gave her the weirdest feeling. You're getting yourself all worked up, Dawn chided herself. You just feel like this because you barely slept last night, she reasoned to herself. Agreeing with this idea, Dawn stepped into the lobby.

"Hey Dawn, where have you been?" Angel asked politely.

"I was studying at the library and started talking to this guy David," Dawn began. She was about to tell them of the odd feelings she had when Connor leaped out of his chair interrupting her.

"David, who the hell is David," Connor demanded jealously. Dawn felt a sudden wave of anger in her build up. It washed over her so unexpectedly that she didn't know how to stop it or where it came from. Dawn narrowed her eyes and began shouting.

"He's just a guy Connor, damn. You know God forbid I actually talk to anybody with a penis because it might upset you. It's not like you actually love me or really care about me. You proved that yesterday. So just shut the hell up and stay out of my business."

The room stood silently looking at her in shock. Connor's mouth had dropped open and hurt began to appear on his face. Dawn never lost her temper like that, especially with Connor. Dawn stood a moment more as she realized how out of control she had become. Glancing at Connor one more time, Dawn rushed past him and up the stairs to her room, slamming the door shut. Everyone remained rooted where they were when Kate walked in.

"I hope this isn't a bad time, but I needed to ask you guys a few questions," Kate said somberly.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Still owning nothing. Reviews would be lovingly accepted.

XXXXX

"Kate? This isn't exactly the best time, but-" Angel began before she cut him off.

"When is it ever. I came about something serious. There was another murder yesterday unfortunately. I believe it's the same guy who's been causing a panic." Kate said.

"I was going to come over later and tell you we found a pattern. And that this guy is crazy, but human," Angel said.

Catherine met Kate's eyes and noticed sadness in them. Like something was wrong. Catherine felt a bubble in panic begin to rise. She had felt that something was wrong since this morning when she woke up. She had dismissed as being the fallout from her and Angel's fight last night. But now she knew something was wrong.

"Actually, I was coming over because I thought maybe Catherine and Dawn might have seen someone suspicious yesterday," Kate said looking from Angel and back to Catherine. Angel's scowl lessened and looked at Catherine with concern. Catherine stood rigid waiting for Kate to explain. She fought the sobs that were forming in her throat.

"There was an attack on Melrose last night at a fortune teller's store. The owner, Sabina Valeriu, was found dead. Her throat had been slit open with what we believe is the same weapon from the previous murders. The surveillance tape shows Dawn and Catherine leaving the place but just stops right after they leave. I think the murderer came in right after you left," Kate explained somberly.

"She knew. She knew it was time. She knew and didn't tell me," Catherine said gulping in air. "He must've waited for me to leave. He knows I'm here. She knew and didn't let me fight for her!"

"Caty, breathe. That's it breathe. She knew you couldn't do this alone. She didn't want you to fight for her," Angel said holding Catherine's shoulders in a tight grip. Catherine's body was shaking all over and she couldn't hold back the tears of guilt and failure she was feeling. Catherine brought her hands up and shoved Angel roughly away before running up the stairs. Kate decided now was not the time and promised to call later when things had cooled down. Connor had escaped to his desk and sat in his own thoughts. Gunn looked over at Angel who still stood where Catherine had shoved him to and stared up the stairwell.

"Give her a minute then go talk to her, man. I don't think this is one girl you should walk away from," Gunn stated and moved to the training room to finish up with the slayers. Angel waited awhile before heading upstairs.

Catherine washed her face and sat on the bed. She removed the white envelope Sabina had given her the day before from her purse. As she opened it her eyes began to water as she read the elegant handwriting. Catherine's eyes soaked up the Romanian words, careful not to let her tears smudge one of her few reminders of Sabina and Charlie.

_Dear Caterine,_

_My life in this time is now over. I have discussed the Champion with the Nation before your arrival so that things may be put to rest. Maybe now things can be forgiven and left to the past. I asked you not to stay and fight since you are not ready and my death serves a purpose. You will know of its purpose soon enough. I know you never wanted your future told but I went against your wishes and saw it. Forgive me. I'll only tell you that if you are strong and are not afraid of your feelings then you will find love and live a wonderful life. I know you will triumph. The Ursari will be in your debt forever. Be strong child. Your are the light and purity in this world. I will miss you my child, but I will not stray far from you. -Sabina_.

Catherine folded the letter and quietly placed it on the bedside table. Her right hand ran over the charm bracelet that encircled her left wrist. Catherine looked at the delicate charms that she ran her fingers over and sniffled back the few tears she had left in her body. Catherine felt him outside her door.

"Come in," she called out, not waiting for him to knock. Angel walked in slowly carrying a cup of tea. He placed it on the table by the bed and sat down next to her other side.

"Kate said that she'll call tomorrow if you're up for it."

Catherine nodded her head silently. Angel put his arm around her. Angel sat there holding here for a few minutes more while Catherine swallowed the lump in her throat. Her voice was wavering as she spoke.

"She knew she was about to die. She left me a letter explaining everything. The second part was all about the funeral arrangements made. She had a buyer lined up to buy the entire store and everything. She said I didn't have to sell the bracelet since it belongs to the nation and not her personally. I couldn't save her any better than I could save her daughter. My best friend died in my place and I couldn't even look after her mother." The tears streamed down her face again. Catherine made no effort to wipe them away. Angel brushed back her hair from her face.

"You didn't fail them Caty. She needed you to be able to fight for her people and you couldn't do that if you died trying to protect her."

"I know you're just trying to comfort me, and I'm grateful, but it's not going to work," Catherine said flatly as she wiped her tear-streaked face with a tissue, "I'll get my comfort when I kill this bastard." Catherine moved from the bed and made her way over to the little table in the corner of the room and began looking through the files Kate had left. She hoped maybe it would help narrow down where Adrian could be staying. Angel saw the dark glimmer of revenge in her eye and it worried him. The last thing he wanted was to see Catherine fall into something that would tear her apart. She wouldn't survive, he thought. Angel raised himself from the bed and moved swiftly to the table and put his hand over Catherine's, causing her to put the files down.

"Don't let this need for revenge take you over Catherine. You won't beat him if you do and then you really will fail your friends." Angel's tone was serious and Catherine noticed his dark eyes matched his tone. Catherine crossed her arms across her chest and stared at him.

"I'm going to do what it takes Angel. I thought you would understand."

"Caty, if you do this with the intent of seeking revenge, you're not going to win. It's going to destroy you. I've seen it happen to people close to me and I'm not about to lose you to this."

"Why? Because you all of a sudden care about me? Bullshit Angel. I'm not about to let you use me to help alleviate whatever guilt you feel because of Angelus," Catherine said heatedly. Angel glared at her more in irritation than anger.

"You think that's the reason why. For someone immortal I'd think you'd have a clue by now that you need people in your life and that everyone here really does care about you," Angel growled at her.

"And for someone as old as you, you still act pretty damn childish about things," Catherine hissed back, "I heard what you said to Gunn about Dawn and Connor last night. Hopefully they didn't hear you talk about them."

"You haven't any say in what goes on in their lives."

"And neither do you. What because you're Connor's dad means you have the right to make decisions for him till he dies."

"You don't know what's going on with them. Buffy agrees with me that her sister and my son are rushing this a little, they're too young. They don't-"

"They don't know what love is, blah, blah, blah. Real love is different for everyone. You and Buffy shouldn't judge them. They aren't going to repeat the mistakes you guys made."

"This isn't about me and Buffy, Caty."

"Then why are you two making it that way. Let them work this out the way they want to and stay out of it."

Angel could feel his blood boiling at her words. No one ever told him to mind his own business and if they did, he didn't listen. Now he listened to what Catherine was saying. A part of his mind was agreeing with her. She was right about the young couple. He could hear the rapid beating of Catherine's heart in his ears. Angel looked once more at her, her bright blues eyes clouded with pain and anger, then turned and walked out of the room. Angel caught up with Gunn and the slayers as they were about to head.

"You guys mind if I come along and help kill something," Angel asked grabbing a sword from the weapons cabinet.

Dawn's dreams swirled together in horrendous visions. The blood was everywhere. It wouldn't stop flowing. She looked and saw Catherine staring at the dagger in her hand. She was smiling as the blood spilled. Dawn woke up frightened. Her screams had caught in her throat. Dawn sat up and drank some water trying to compose herself. Across town, Adrian sat in a darkened room looking over a sketch of Dawn. "Soon."


	7. Chapter 7

Connor stared at the ceiling, the one he'd been staring at all night. He'd sat down stairs, trying to figure out a way to make it right with Dawn. Finally he had come up to ask his for his father's help, but the argument Catherine and Angel were having about him was enough to turn him back down the hall to his own room. Connor had paused briefly outside Dawn's door, but the even breathing he heard coming from the other side told him she was already asleep. So he waited out the night. After what his father said about his and Dawn's relationship, he decided to wait to speak to Dawn or possibly a new ally. Connor heard the light footsteps in the hall around seven and knew it was Dawn heading for school. Connor jumped off his bed and bolted out the door after. As he came out onto the landing over looking the lobby, Connor saw the girl sprinting for the door.

"Dawn!" he called out. She paused briefly but soon pushed herself through the front doors and out onto the street without looking back. Connor stood rigid, debating whether he should run after her or not, then decided against. Turning around he headed back up to his room to lie down and wait.

Catherine woke up around nine in the morning to her ringing cell phone. After talking quietly with one of Sabina's nieces, she stretched and headed for the shower. Her stomach was feeling sick and her body was in knots. The hot water helped ease some of the nausea away, but not all of it. An hour later a soft knock came from Catherine's door while she was finishing her hair. She briskly walked to the door as she put the last pin in hair and opened it to find the pained face of Angel's son. Catherine could tell the boy was fighting back tears and quickly told him to come in.

"I didn't expect you to be up this early, what with patrolling and all," Catherine said closing the door. Connor walked over to the chair by the window and sat down while Catherine took the seat across from him.

"Oh I didn't go, so I was asleep pretty early. I heard you and dad fighting last night, about me and Dawn and I wanted to talk to you about it," Connor said his voice low and even.

"Maybe we should go down to the lobby. I could really use some coffee and these walls hear everything." Catherine stood up and led Connor quietly down the hall to the lobby and away from Angel's super hearing. She wanted give this conversation the privacy it needed. Catherine began making the coffee as Connor stood shifting his weight from one foot to the next, figuring out where to start.

"Look Connor, I know that what's going on between you and Dawn is none of my business and that I shouldn't have been discussing it. I'm really sorry if mine and Angel's fighting about it last night upset you or anything," Catherine said apologetically. Connor looked at her with a mixture of slight confusion and surprise.

"No, I'm not mad about it at all. I just wanted to thank you for sticking up for us. And well, I know I pissed her off and I was hoping maybe you could offer some advice on how to fix this."

"Well, I don't even know why she's pissed. Maybe you should tell me what you said," Catherine prodded.

"The other night, after you came back, Dawn sort of said she loved me."

"Sort of?" Catherine asked raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, she said it. And like a dumbass, I didn't say it back right away."

"Do you love her Connor?"

Connor stood silently for a minute. Catherine began pouring her coffee keeping the boy's eyes in her own as she did.

"Yeah, I think I do. I mean I know I do. It's just hard to say with everyone saying all this stuff and telling us that we aren't' even feeling what we're feeling."

"They just don't want you guys to get hurt is all. They really do care about you guys, they just don't realize that their hurting yours and Dawns relationship more by saying these things rather than keeping their mouths shut," Catherine stated as she stirred in her sugar. Connor thought this over for a moment. She was honest in a way Connor wasn't used to. He vaguely remembered Cordy had been openly honest with her opinions. But the difference was Catherine still saw the other side and didn't bully others with the truth like Cordy had.

"I'm not planning on reliving my father's mistakes in my relationship with Dawn. I won't leave her."

"Yeah, that's something Angel needs to quit doing. Making the tough choices for everyone else. But he's not the only one at fault Connor. Buffy didn't exactly go after him or try to make him stay."

"Do you think she should have? I mean someone you love tells you they're leaving wouldn't you just let them go?"

"Would you let Dawn?"

"No." Connor didn't have to even think about it. He wouldn't let Dawn leave unless he knew for certain she didn't love him. He'd follow her anywhere, do anything for her, all she had to do was ask. A small smile touched the corners of Catherine's mouth as she sipped her coffee. They were destined for each other, she knew. Connor walked slowly over to his desk and pulled something from the bottom drawer. He handed the box over to Catherine. As she opened it, her breath hitched a little as she looked at the claddagh ring nestled in the velvet.

"Oh Connor, it's beautiful. Where did you get this?"

"I got right after we came back from that fight with Quinn. I had it shipped from Galway and have had it for months, I just didn't know when to ask or if my dad would approve."

Catherine closed the box and handed it back to Connor.

"I'll talk to your dad and see if I can't get him to come around a little before you spring this on him. And maybe you should call Buffy and ask for permission later. That always scores points," Catherine said with a slight giggle. Connor beamed at her, happy to know someone was on his and Dawns side. Footsteps sounded on the floor above. Connor quickly set the ring-box back in the desk drawer while Catherine looked at her watch and picked up her purse.

"I've got to go. Her funeral is in a few hours. Could you let Angel know I'll be back later?" Catherine asked as she headed for the door, "And Connor, don't worry I know how to keep a secret."

Connor smiled shyly at her as she turned and headed back for the door. A question he'd wanted to ask her forced him to call out to her.

"Catherine," Connor said. Catherine paused halfway through the door and looked back at him, "Did you ever really let him go?"

"No. I don't think I ever could either," She stated and walked out to the waiting taxi.

Dawn's head was aching and she couldn't' concentrate. She felt like she was fighting off the flu or something. In her heart she knew it was because of the way she had yelled at Connor. Dawn had tried to figure out why she'd lost her temper like that. It wasn't like her anymore. I thought I grew out of my brat stage, she thought to herself. Dawn walked absently toward the cafeteria when she bumped into a solid form. Dawn looked up into the green eyes of a blond young man.

"David, hi!"

"Dawn! I was hoping I would run into you," he said smoothly.

"Really?" Dawn asked bursting into a smile, "Can I ask why?"

"I was hoping we could have lunch together. I still don't know anyone here yet."

"Um, I don't know," Dawn began to stammer.

"Oh come on. It'll be fun. Besides it's not like you have a boyfriend. Do you?" he said. A teasing smile played on his features. Dawn began to answer and explain that she did have a boyfriend and that she loved him very much. But the second she thought it, the rage began to swirl in her.

"Nope. Totally the single girl. And lunch sounds good, because I'm starving."


	8. Chapter 8

The Hyperion was quiet when Catherine returned that afternoon. Gunn was sitting at the desk, apparently talking to a client about some demon problem. Angel stood at the front desk with his back to the front door looking over some old books. The distant clanging of weapons let Catherine know that Connor and the other Slayers were training in the back room. Angel lifted his head when she entered the lobby. He could feel her presence pushing against him. He slowly turned around when he heard her heels clicking on the floor towards the desk. Her usually bright blue eyes were now dark and red-rimmed from the tears she had obviously shed for her dead friend.

"Hey girlie. You feelin' okay? Want me to make you some cocoa or something?" Gunn asked lightly as he hung up the phone and wheeled over to her. Catherine bent down to receive the hug offered by him.

"I'll be fine, but thanks. I think I got all my crying out today, which I needed to do. She wouldn't be happy if I kept on being sad," Catherine said as she straightened back up. Gunn caught Angel's eye over her shoulder. The look on the vampire's face was one saying he wanted to be alone with the girl and Gunn was happy to oblige.

"I think I'll go make that cocoa anyway. Can't let a fine woman like you get dehydrated, now can we," Gunn said with a wink and headed down to the kitchen. Catherine watched him leave and let out a heavy sigh. She was hoping she could avoid Angel for the day and work on a plan to rid herself of Adrian, but that hope was soon dashed by the look in his eyes.

"You look like you wanted to say something, so hurry up and say it. It's been a really long day," Catherine said curtly. Her voice was sharp with a pain that matched the look in her eyes. Angel hung his head a little before replying, hurt tingeing his voice.

"I just wanted to tell you that we're here for you and how sorry I-"

"Just stop right there Angel. You didn't know her and you already decided you didn't like her because she was Rom. You're not sorry that one of them died, so don't feed me a bunch of crap about how sorry you are. All that's going to do is piss me off even more than I already am. So please, stop."

Angel stood in the lobby and watched her run up the stairs in both anger and hurt. Dammit, he thought, way to patch things up.

Dawn looked at her watch and realized she was going to miss her bus. For some reason she didn't care. Dawn still didn't feel like talking to Connor about their blow up from the other day. At lunch, Dawn had kept thinking of him. David had been doing most of the talking and Dawn realized she had been in such a dream state she had no real idea what was being said to her. Not a nice way to act someone who could use a friend, she thought. Oh well, she'd treat him to coffee another day. She was almost to her stop when she saw the bus pull away. Letting out a heavy sigh she slowed her pace when David showed up by her side..

"Where were you going in such a hurry?" he asked.

"I was trying to catch my bus but my stupid Psych professor made me late. Now I have to wait another hour," Dawn grumbled.

"My car is just parked over there. I could give you a lift if you want?"

"Are you sure? I mean, if its to much trouble-"

"It's no big deal. Come one." And with that, he led her by the hand towards his car.

Angel watched as Catherine talked to Gunn about the new demon case and expressing her desire to go out and patrol with the other Slayers that night. Catherine thought she might have narrowed down where Adrian was staying and hoped that maybe a few demons could help point her in the right direction. Plus she wanted to burn off some steam. Connor was cleaning some weapons and glancing at the door, waiting for Dawn's return. He was hoping that tonight he could patch things up with her before Catherine spoke with his dad. He wanted to make sure it was worth it.

"She probably missed her bus or something," Gunn said looking at the boy.

"You're right. I know one of her professors has been holding her up lately," Connor said lamely trying to cover up his worry. Catherine shifted nervously as she glanced at the clock. She didn't like this. Something was wrong.

"Caty, what is it?" Angel asked.

"Something's wrong. Something's very wrong," was all she could say when a window smashed in. Catherine ran to the front door where a window had been smashed. Angel stayed back out of the deathly sunlight. A stone lay on the ground with a note and some blood.

"Its got Dawn's blood on it," Connor said sniffing. Anger started to radiate from his eyes.

"It says 'Come and find me'." Catherine looked up at Angel, then dropping the stone ran up to her room. This is not good, Angel thought.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I own nothing except my own thoughts. I'll be vacationing so I won't be near my story for a week or two. Enjoy and please review. I can't become a better writer if you don't say what I'm doing right or wrong. And it'll make my life brighter.

XXXXX

Angel stood in the lobby and watched Catherine disappear.

"This is all my fault," Connor said quietly. Angel turned his gaze towards his son, not knowing what to say.

"If I hadn't waited so long to give her that ring or hadn't frozen up when she told me she loved me, this wouldn't have happened. She wouldn't have been so preoccupied that something could have taken her." Tears began to fall from the young man's eyes. Gunn reached up and put a hand on Connor's shoulders.

"It's not your fault man. You didn't know this could happen. No one ever really knows what could happen. Dawn knows you love her. I know you'll bring her back," Gunn said. Angel still remained standing, a question playing in his mind.

"What ring? Were you planning on proposing to her, Connor?" Angel asked a little sternly. Connor glanced up at him with a mixture of guilt and fury. Catherine quickly reappeared at the sound of Angel's voice and motioned for him to come upstairs. Angel followed her into his room where she closed the door behind them and then unleashed her fury.

"His girlfriend has been kidnapped and God knows what is happening to her, and you're going to bring up petty shit? Yes, you're son bought the woman he loves an engagement ring. Big fuckin deal," Catherine hissed under her breath.

"So you knew? It's nice to know what the hell is going on in my own home. I don't want them rushing into something and regretting it later."

"It's their decision to make. This isn't about you Angel. Quit trying to rectify your life through your son."

"You think that this is what it's all about for me? That somehow this is all part of the great 'Buffy/Angel' saga?" Angel snapped at her.

"Isn't it?" Catherine said glaring back, placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't you know I think about everyone I've given up? I wish I could take it back everyday."

"I'm not blaming you Angel. You need to quit blaming yourself. You weren't the only person in a relationship."

"I don't blame Buffy for moving on without me. I know I left her behind to many times for her to trust me again," Angel said firmly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"If she loved you so much, why'd she let you walk away? She could've come back to you after the Hellmouth imploded. She had more than one opportunity to make you stay. If you two really loved each other, you wouldn't have been able to leave each other like that," Catherine said her voice rising slightly. Angel turned and slammed his hand against the wall in anger at Catherine's words.

"I loved her. I died for her, gave up everything for her."

"Yes, you loved her. But nobody said you were destined for each other. You guys just decided that, instead of realizing exactly what you were to one another."

"And what would that be?"

"You made her realize that despite being a slayer, she could be loved and you gave her strength till she could stand and fight on her own. She made you realize that you were worthy and deserving of being loved. That you could matter," Catherine replied, calming her voice down to a normal pitch. Angel could still hear her blood rushing from the adrenaline caused by the argument. She always loved a good fight, he thought while letting the logic of her last little speech sink in.

"I left you too, Caty. I walked away from you when you needed me most. That makes me deserving of being loved?" He asked in a weakened tone.

"When did you walk away from me? You couldn't exactly help it you know, since first you were turned into a vampire and then later you thought I was dead. I don't blame you for moving on."

"I left you before that Caty. When you started changing, I left you behind. I decided to not love you anymore because you changed. I'm such a champion."

"You didn't know and you were different then. I forgave you, you should do the same 'cause I'm sick of discussing your past mistakes all the damn time. Honestly, you can be so damn infuriating. Besides, it's not like you really loved me."

"You don't think I really loved you?" His eyes holding a look of being a little lost. He sounded so small just then, causing Catherine to soften a little. Catherine felt her face flush. No one loved her like that. She wasn't the type of girl guys thought about that way. That was a fact that had never changed over the course of a century. She bit her lip and just shook her head no.

"I only moved on to a woman who reminded me of you in almost every single way. I tried to make up for my mistakes with you through her. I loved you for so long that I couldn't stop. All I could do was make myself forget you and pretend Buffy was you."

"That was years ago and you learned the difference."

"You think so?" Angel questioned licking his lips, his eyes starting to burn into hers. Catherine stared right back into his, not backing down to the challenge.

"I know so."

Angel grabbed Catherine by the tops of her arms and pulled her roughly to him. Before she could say anything, Angel's mouth was on hers in a bruising kiss. Catherine struggled for a second before she gave herself over and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. Angel's hands moved around to her back, pulling her in closer. He could feel Catherine's heart beating rapidly in her chest as she kissed him deeper, letting her fingers become entwined in his dark hair. They poured all the unrequited love and longing that had been pent up for over 100 years into that kiss. Catherine reluctantly pulled away, desperately needing air. Catherine's face felt warm and her likes were wobbly. She soon realized that Angel was holding her up. Catherine looked into his dark eyes and saw them smoldering deep within.

"I never stopped loving you Caty," he said in a low voice that purred in his throat.

Catherine felt the shiver run up her spine at his voice. Catherine pulled his mouth back down to hers. It started of slow, Angle placing soft kisses on her lips then it became quickly more intense. Angel thrust his tongue into her mouth causing Catherine to moan into him. That was all the encouragement he needed. Catherine whimpered as Angel pulled his body slightly away from her only to see him grab the front of her blouse and rip the front up open. She heard the buttons scatter around the room as he pulled the rest of the garment off her. She quickly caught the hunger set in his eyes, now tinted with a slight gold color, before he pulled her roughly back to him and assaulted her mouth once more. Catherine lowered her hands to his waist and guided him backwards to the bed. The back of Angel's legs hit the edge of the bed and caused him to sit. Catherine wasted no time in straddling herself in his lap. Catherine took the second of separation to remove Angel of his shirt. Angel let one hand run up and down her back while the other was tangled in her hair at the base of her neck. Angel began trailing his tongue down the left side of her neck searching for his mark. Upon finding it, he dragged his tongue slowly across it, eliciting soft moans from Catherine as she closed her eyes and rolled her head back. That's when Angel clamped his mouth down on her, worrying her scar with his human teeth. Catherine squealed in pleasure, grinding herself further into his lap while pushing his face harder into her neck. Angel groaned into her throat, smelling her arousal more and more. Angel stopped and started his way down the front of her, dipping his tongue into the valley between her breasts.

"Oh God Angel," she panted out. She writhed harder against him. Her breathing was getting more erratic, he could feel how wet she was. Angel lifted his head and leaned into her ear, whispering and nibbling at the same time.

"I want you so much Caty. I want to fuck you so badly. But we've got to stop."

"I know," she choked out. Catherine slowed her movements and Angel pulled a little back from her. His hands were still at her back, holding her up in a sitting position. Catherine slowed her breathing and opened her eyes catching Angel in a heated and gentle gaze. She ran her fingers softly through his hair while he tickled her back.

"We waited a hundred plus years. What's a few more hours?" Catherine said, smiling softly. Angel smiled and leaned in placing his forehead against hers.

A knock at the bedroom door caused them both to jump. Gunn's voice came into the room through the other side.

"You guys okay?" Gunn asked.

"We're fine. Just discussing some things. Be down in a second," Angel answered back. Angel waited till he heard Gunn down the hall before lifting Catherine off his lap. Catherine let her feet hit the ground and stepped back. Angel stared at her, taking the view of her standing in nothing but her bra and skirt and putting into a permanent memory. Catherine started shifting nervously under his gaze. She felt herself getting warm seeing the desire lingering in his eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he smirked, "Just, you're starting to smell really good again."

Catherine gave a look of both shook and humor as she slapped his arm, causing Angel to grin wildly.

"Pig. Get downstairs so I can change and get myself together." Catherine moved towards her dresser. Angel picked up his shirt and put it back on before heading to the door. She spoke again as he placed his hand on the doorknob.

"Angel, I still think you need to back off Connor and Dawn. Let them live their own life," her voice serious.

"I know," was all he said as he walked out the door.


End file.
